Wiki Créatif
''GAME DESIGN DOCUMENT - PROJETO: Osso 90 '''OSSO 90' Game Tagline: “Um Extermínio bom pra cachorro!” Game Logline: Para encarar as pragas que querem dominar o seu mundo, um pequeno e simples cão seguirá seu destino combatendo fogo com fogo. Sinopse: Cão-Nino está cansado de ser perseguido por diversas pragas então parte para uma guerra contra elas. Enfrentará pulgas, carrapatos, giárdias, moscas com berne e a terrível raiva. MERCADO Vista para o Mercado: Jogo voltado à categoria Advergame para empresas e suas representantes de desenvolvimento de medicamentos contra pragas em animais domésticos. Uma vez que o mercado de produtos gerais para animais domésticos não fora afetado por crise, pode ser tornar um ótimo foco para Osso 90’, além que está parcela de mercado não está tão saturado de jogos como as demais. Público Alvo: Proprietários de animais domésticos e consumidores de produtos para eles. Plataforma Requerida: Computadores Desktops e Notebooks. Requerimentos de Sistema: SO: Windows XP, Vista, 7 ou versões mais novas; Processador: 1.5 GHz; Memória: 1 GB; Espaço no Disco Rígido: 8 MB; Placa de Vídeo: On-Board da Placa Mãe. TÍTULOS DE REFERÊNCIA The Binding of Isaac: Nota no Metacritic é 84. 2 milhões de cópias em 2013. thumb|center|400px|The Binding Of Issac BoxHead 2Plays: Nota popular é 90. Conta com mais de 11 milhões de jogadores. thumb|center|400px|BoxHead - 2Plays Enter the Gungeon: Nota do Metacritic é 84. 200 mil cópias na sua primeira semana. thumb|center|400px|Enter The Gungeon 'GAMEPLAY' Descrição Geral: Osso 90 é um top-down shooter de ação com elementos do estilo Roguelike. Acompanhando Cão-Nino em sua jornada jogadores encontrarão power-up que mudarão a forma de tiro de sua arma, conferindo-lhe um melhor extermínio e habilitando-o a combater uma horda de pragas, purificar sua pele e derrotar o maior dos maus. Mostrando aos donos de animais domésticos que sempre a uma solução saudável para manter seu amigo seguro de pragas. Descrição da mecânica: Jogado em singlerplayer. A personagem principal pode ser controlado para todas as direções do cenário. É usada uma arma para realizar a ação de ataque à distância. A mira do jogador é o cursor do mouse. Existem melhorias, ou no caso power-ups espalhados pelas as salas representados por uma “armainha” que fazem a arma disparar com uma maior freqüência. Há vidas em forma de “osso” para o jogador recuperar pontos de vida. Os itens coletáveis têm um contorno ou piscam para chamar a atenção dos jogadores e dizer que o item tem sua funcionalidade. O dash é usado como uma esquiva para a defesa ou contra ataque da personagem. Durante o dash a personagem do jogador não sofre dano. Essa esquiva pode ser usada como ponte para “pular” sobre algum inimigo e tiros, evitando os mesmos. Dash lança o jogador na direção do curso do mouse. Existe um tempo de cooldown entre um dash e outro. Ao entrar em uma nova sala com inimigos o jogador precisará eliminar a força das pragas para que as portas se abram e assim seguir para as demais salas. Os inimigos caçam diretamente a personagem do jogador, seja perseguindo ou atirando em sua direção. Tiros dos inimigos causam dano. Se aproximar demais de um inimigo, também gera dano ao jogador. Tiros são lançados em linha. Tiros desaparecem quando atingem o alvo, ou quando chegarem às paredes. Inimigos morrem com certa quantia de tiros do jogador, alguns com apenas 1 hit. Jogador morre quando perder todos seus pontos de vida (ossinhos). Jogador deve purificar as regiões matando as pragas. Jogador vence por derrotar o boss. Desafios e Avanço em Jogo: Explorar as salas. Eliminar os inimigos. Purificar a pele. Pegar itens. Derrotar o boss. Controles: Mover: W, A, S, D ou SETAS. thumb|center|400px|Comandos no Teclado Mirar e Atirar: mouse botão esquerdo (LMB). Defesa: mouse botão direito (RMB). thumb|center|398px|Comandos no Mouse Câmera: A visão do jogador permanecerá vinda do topo como a “visão de Deus”. Permanecendo fixa e dando a visão de todo o campo aos jogadores. Interface: Ícone da cabeça da personagem principal no canto esquerdo superior. Pontos de vida ao lado desse ícone da cabeça. Pontos de vida são representados com ícones de ossos. Uma barra passa por trás dos pontos de vida para reforçar. Regras: Matar os inimigos com tiros próprios. Tiros somente melhorados com power-ups. Jogadores morrem ao perder todos os pontos de vida. Pontos de vida são perdidos quando inimigos encostam-se na personagem, ou seus projéteis o atingem. Para vencer o jogo é necessário eliminar o boss. Critério de Vitória e Derrota: O jogador vence o jogo após alcançar a última sala e matar o boss. O jogador perde quando a vida da personagem principal chegar a zero. 'MODOS DE JOGO' Partida rápida: o jogador irá iniciar uma nova partida a cada acesso, se morrer irá começar desde o começo. Sem saves. 'NÍVEIS' O jogo é dividido em salas. Cada sala com 3 à 4 tipos de inimigos. Jogador pode escolher para qual sala quer explorar por primeiro. As salas poderão ser revisitadas. A última sala mais ao Sudoeste é onde o boss se encontrará. PERSONAGENS PC’s Jogadores Nome: Nino Nick: Cão-Nino Características: É um cão da raça pinscher com um tom de pelos azulado claro. Carrega consigo uma arma de produtos anti pragas, a qual que ele pode melhorar com power-ups. Background: Um pequeno cão chamado de Nino, que perdeu o medo das pragas e partiu para o contra ataque. thumb|center|200px|Cão-Nino NPC's Inimigos Nome: Pulga Ação: Perseguição e ataques de corpo-a-corpo. Características: São de cor marrom com listras pretas e com um sorriso sarcástico cheio de dentes afiados elas perseguem o jogador. Background: Sugadores de sangue, elas incomodam milhões do povo de Nino e com o sangue elas se fortalecem expandindo seus territórios de pragas. thumb|center|200px|Pulga ---- Nome: Carrapato Ação: Fica parado com ataques à distância. Características: Sendo gordinho ele permanece mais parado do que em moviment, porém carrega consigo uma grande artilharia. Background: Ele também aprecia sangue doce de animais domésticos, eles apoiam a Raiva com sua artilharia para a procriação e ampliação de sua espécie de praga. thumb|center|200px|Carrapato ---- Nome: Mosca de Berne Ação: Evita a aproximação deixando que apenas suas pequenas larvas de berne ataquem corpo-a-corpo. Características: De grandes olhos roxos, voadoras e que cospem as larvinhas de berne pelo o tudo da boca. Background: Moscas rápidas e quase imperceptíveis elas ficam pelos cantos à procura de uma brecha para que possam enviar seus soldados, as larvas de berne, para atacar os oponentes. thumb|center|200px|Mosca ---- Nome: Giárdia Ação: Movimentos em linha de ida e volta com ataques à distância. Características: Pequena e ágil, com tons de roxo representando água. Background: Projetadas para superar obstáculos como água, as giárdias irão atacar com disparos a longa distância em movimento sutil de um lado para o outro. thumb|center|200px|Giárdia Boss Nome: Raiva. Ação: Com ataques agíeis, à distância e uma poderosa investida para cima do jogador. Característica: Uma versão maior da personagem principal com a doença raiva sendo representada pela coloração avermelhada. Background: Boss Raiva é o vilão número 1 em Osso 90, ela quer poder e dominação global e, para isso irá passar por cima de todos que forem contra. thumb|center|200px|Raiva Comportamento: Inimigos irão direto para cima da personagem do jogador, seja perseguindo-o, ou com ataques à distância. Alguns evitaram se aproximar do jogador, porém irão ficar em movimento constante. Inteligência Artificial: Inimigos e boss estão ligados em um único objetivo, matar a personagem do jogador, com base em “kill to kill”. UNIVERSO Visão Geral: O Cão-Nino está lutando pelo corpo dele. O Cenário é a sua pele, com pelos, com suas manchas, lesões e sujidades. Em salas com tons claros. Cada porta levando a uma nova sala com uma diferente situação. Pragas para serem eliminadas. Principais Lugares: A pele de Cão-Nino será representada por salas. Onde contém os inimigos, itens coletáveis e a ação acontecem. Locomoção: As salas são ligadas por apenas portas acessíveis aos jogadores depois que eliminarem os inimigos. Escala: Resolução: 1080 x 720 HD; Taxa de atualização: 60 FPS. Física: Colisão entre objetos. Tiros seguem em linha. Objetos reagem à colisões com objetos que dão dano. Sociedade e Cultura: Relação dos donos com seus animais domésticos com os devidos cuidados para evitar tipos de pragas e doenças. ASSETS LIST Elementos de Interface Menu Principal onde dá ao jogador o acesso aos demais menus, ao inicio do jogo e, para fechar o aplicativo. Menu de Opções aquele responsável por dar a opção de ativar e desativar o som do jogo, juntamente da música. Menu de Créditos apresenta os desenvolvedores, mais agradecimentos para pessoas que contribuíram com algum tipo de ajuda. Menu Pausa será o responsável que dá ao jogador um tempo para ir fazer algo, ou para sair da partida atual voltando ao Menu Principal, sem forçar um ALT+F4. Menu de Vitória aparece quando o jogador ganhar, dando lhe as opção de reiniciar uma nova partida ou voltar ao Menu Principal. Menu de Derrota aparece quando o jogador morre durante a partida, este fica responsável por indica a saída para o Menu Principal ou para reiniciar uma nova partida. menu principal.png menu audio.png menu creditos.png menu vitoria.png menu morte.png Ambientes Manchas e machucados da pele serão o terreno. Pelos virão do chão ao alto do limite da tela do jogador na parte dos cantos e laterais, formando a parede limite que o jogador pode ir. As portas são pelos bloqueando o caminho. instruções-03.png fundo-03.png paredes-03.png porta cima-03.png porta direita-03.png porta baixo-03.png porta esquerda-03.png Personagem e Animação Cão-Nino: É um pequeno cão azulado. Com animações de disparos fechando seus olhos ao disparar. Com uma risada, seus olhos piscam e suavemente mostram seus dentes em um sorriso. Os projéteis do seu disparo são animados com ondulações. Sua arma muda de aparência quando coletado o power-up. 0_normal.png| 1_risada.png 2_risada.png 3_risada.png 14_tiro.png 15_tiro.png arma powerup.png arma powerupesquerda.png doguearma.png doguearmaesquerda.png doguepowerup.png doguepowerupesqueda.png tiro normal-06-2.png tiro-06-2.png vida nino ossinho-06.png vida nino-06.png cabeça.png dogue2.png dogue3.png dogue4.png dogue5.png Inimigos: Mosca com Berne: Uma pequena mosca que além de vagar pelo o cenário vai soltando larvas de berne no campo, as quais vão em direção ao jogador para o matar. Olhos grandes. Tons semelhantes a aliens. mosquinha.png bernezinho.png Pulga: Um monstrinho peludo que persegue o jogador para ataca lo. Com um sorriso sádico e de dentes a mostra. Em tons de marrom. pulguinha.png Giárdia Uma moradora da água. Cores azuladas com tons roxos. Com tentáculos como se fosse para se mover dentro de água. Pequena e rápida. Com uma cara zangada. giárdia.png Carrapato Um ser de grande abdome que dispara mine-carrapatos. Com um olhar malvado e corpo de aranha. Olhos pequenos, pequenos olhos. carrapato-08.png carrapato-10.png carrapatinho2-10.png Boss Raiva: É o inverso da personagem principal. Tons ardentes como o vermelho para demostrar e simbolizar não apenas a doença raiva, mas o sentimento, ódio correndo por suas veias. Um olhar maníaco. Expressão de sua face é da própria raiva encarnada. raiva2.png raiva2esquerda.png raiva.png raivaesquerda.png raivaarma.png raivaarmaesquerda.png vida raiva dentro-06.png vida raiva-09.png Trilha Sonora É tocada desde o menu principal até o fim. Constante. Uma música com bom ritmo que traga consigo um pouco de ação e uma certa apreensão. Efeitos Sonoros - SFX Derrota: Quando o jogador morre. Item_arma: Quando o jogador atira. Item_life: Quando o jogador coleta os ossos. Mosca: Quando o inimigo mosca com berne anda. Power-Up: Quando o jogador coleta melhoria para a cadência de tiros. Pulga_andando: Quando o inimigo pulga andar. Recebendo_dano: Quando o jogador for atingido. ESPECIFICAÇÃO TÉCINCA Plataforma: Computadores Pessoais (PC). Entrega De forma digital. Venda para empresas da área relacionada. Engine: GameMaker – Studio versão 1.4. Controles: Teclado e Mouse. Rede e Internet: Conexão banda larga com a Ethernet. Sistema: SO: Windows XP, Vista, 7 ou versões mais novas; Processador: 1.5 GHz; Memória: 1 GB; Espaço no Disco Rígido: 8 MB; Placa de Vídeo: On-Board da Placa Mãe. Equipe Bethyane Dias. Fernanda Losekann Rediske. Guilherme Ziliotto. Marina Bittencourt. Rodrigo Marques Demoly